Carnival days
by Mercory
Summary: The Carnival is in town and it's Matt's chance to try get the love of his life, but can he? Or will some Goth wierdo take hold of his angels heart? MattxMello soon T for language and some guy lovin'
1. Chapter 1

**1. Epic- ness**

Matt's POV

Ah, the carnival. It comes to town once a year. A time where snotty children, sickeningly horny teenagers, and last but most certainly not least, bitchy adults. Yeah, today was going to be a good day. For Mello anyway.

I, anyhow, have to pay for us to even get to do anything. Yes, Mello does have money, but he sure as hell isn't using it. He's going to use it on the Chocolate Bar, which is a stand that comes to the carnival every year, and Mello is going tobuy everything he can He saves all year long, and then spends it all on special and gourmet chocolate. But he doesn't know something. He doesn't know that his all-time favorite will be there. I made sure they would bring it this year.

A couple years ago, Mello bought some chocolate called "Cannibalia Red" and all it took was one small bite for him to fall in love with it. He savored every bite of that chocolate bar. They haven't had it since then. So this year I made sure they had it. I bought a whole box of them for him, so they should be at the stand right now. Mello doesn't usually go there till we're done with all the rides and games, so I won't have to worry about lugging it around with us all day.

"Hey Matt, we should get wristbands so we can get on a lot of rides!"

I look to my right at him. His face lit up like he's a kid in a candy store. All I want to do is make him happy.

"Alright, whatever you want Mel."

I walk up the ticket booth and get two wristbands. We put them on and start walking to where all the rides are. There areso many things we could get on. Mello of course picks the biggest to go on first, which happens to be the Kamikaze. Otherwise known as The Hammer. Well this ought to be fun. We walk up to the person running the ride and show him our wristbands then head up to the cages. Mello got the brilliant idea that we should ride in separate cages.

So I made him happy and we got into the separate cages. He was in one and I was in the other. We strap in and wait for the ride to start. It starts after a rather larger group of Goth boys join us in the cages. We swing back and forth for a while until it finally goes all the way around.

The first time me and Mello see each other going around Mello yells,

"Vin-Vin's here!!!!!!!!"

I laugh. We go around again but this time I yell,

"Hi Mello!!!!!"

We go back down then back up again. The little metal piece between my legs rubs against my crotch, making me itchy. I curse loudly. I can't scratch myself, so to make a total dorkass of myself I scream at Mello when we pass by each other upside-down,

"MY BALLS ITCH!"

The Goth kids in back of me laugh hysterically as well as the people watching the hammer. I laugh to myself a little. When we pass by again Mello yells,

"THEN SCRATCH 'EM!"

I take his obviousadvice and itch them. We pass by again and I yell back,

"MY BALLS STILL ITCH!"

Everyone, including me laughs even harder. The ride soon stops and we get off. Mello and I step off the platform onto the grass. A pair of Goth boys holding hands walk up to us and say,

"That was EPIC-NESS"

Me and Mello couldn't figure out if that was even a word or not. But we forgot about it and went on the rest of the rides.

**2 hours later**

We decided to skip the games. We wanted something to do tomorrow, so we just head straight to the Chocolate Bar. We wobble a little off to the side since we just got off the UFO, but we manage to make it there without collapsing. Mello takes his choosing of chocolate and pays. He almost leaves but I stop him.

"What is it Matt?"

"I have something for you Mello." I go behind the little tent and pick up the box full of Mello's beloved chocolate. I bring it to him.

"Open it."

I put it on the ground and hand him my pocket knife. He takes it and cuts open the box. He sees the chocolate and almost faints on the spot.

"Matt....you...."

"Got your favorite chocolate? Yeah, I know how much you love it, so I ordered a box for you."

I smile at him when he looks up at me. He smiles too and moves forward to me. He puts his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you Matt."

He thanked me. THE Mello thanked me! I was sure that him thanking anyone was almost as impossible as Near from eating Lego's. But I was just proven wrong.

I hug him back.

"You're welcome Mel."

We stay there, sitting on the ground hugging each other**.** When we realize what we're doing, we let go of each other immediately**.** I look down at the grass, my cheeks burning red. And I'm sure Mello is no better off.

When we calm down, we get back up and walk over to the little church in the middle of the park the carnival is at. We sit on the benches in front of the church. I lean back against the cold wood, closing my eyes. What a day it's been. Spending a day with Mello is so...fun. I wish we could do something like this every day. Actually I wish it could be like this forever, only instead of sitting next to him, I want him in my arms. I want to hold him, and kiss him and love him forever. I also want him to love me back. I want him to want me, and always want to be with me. I would give him the world if he so desired.

But It'll never happen. Mello's as straight as a line. Not to mention, he'd never go out with a nerd like me anyways. I think he'd go die a horrible death before he did that. But it doesn't hurt to dream.

Mello tried to hide a yawn, but I catch it.

"Tired?"

He looks at me surprised, then turns his head to the side, blushing lightly.

"Y-yeah."

"Wanna leave?"

He lips form to say no, but quickly change and he says yes. We head back to the orphanage and go to our room. He dresses into his black silk pajama pants and climbs into his bed, falling asleep immediately.

I sit on my bed watching him breath slowly. He looks like an angel.

He looks like an angel I'll never have.

**Sucky way to end it right? Oh well. Review, then maybe Matt will get what he wants! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm very sorry that this was updated like what? A month later? I've been busy for college and not to mention getting into a car crash. I also found out something fatal is wrong with me. Want the details? Review to this or PM me.**

**On to the story!**

_**Chapter 2: He Is, and I'm In Over My Head**_

It's our second day here at the carnival. We finally decide to start playing the games. There are so many to choose to play. We start small of course. By that, I mean we started with the pick-A-bag.

Mello goes first. He goes for the one right in the middle of the bunch. He takes it off the hook and looks inside. He pulls out a mini slinky, a clear rubber ball with purple glitter in the middle, and a gray plush cat.

He seems satisfied with it because he puts it into his man bag. If I say that out loud, he'll hit me. I'm only speaking the truth though; it's a giant black bag that he carries on his shoulder like a purse.

I take my turn and grab a random bag. I take it off the hook and hand it to Mello who opens it and peers in. He pulls out a plush bulldog, a soccer ball keychain, and a small bundle of rainbow bangles and hands them to me. Mello takes the bangles though and puts them on. I laugh as we continue walking to the next stand, which is popping balloons. I buy ten darts, five for me and five for Mello.

Mello, being well...Mello, he throws all five at once, popping only 3 balloons. I throw mine individually, popping 2 balloons each dart. Mello seems impressed. I smile triumphantly

The carnie gives us our pick of any framed picture we want, I let Mello choose. He picks the large picture of the band Korn. We walk over to the next, me of course carrying the picture.

Mello loves this one. Water gun shooting. Fill up the balloon before your opponents do. Mello has excellent aim with any type of gun, so this is no problem for him. I've actually seen him do this without even looking. Amazing right?

A couple other guys and a girl decide to play also. So the race is on. I stand behind Mello and wait for it to start. The bell rings and their off!

Mello's already got this in the bag. His balloon is already half way full. The carnie guy is amazed because Mello isn't even paying attention to his own target, but somebody else's. Mello's balloon pops first.

"Oh yeah! That's right! I win! What now bitches!" he exclaims, entirely happy with himself. The carnie lets us pick our plush. Trust me, these prizes aren't small, even if you wanted them to be. We choose a huge crocodile with a lollipop in his mouth. Mello tosses it onto me so I can lug it around everywhere. I love Mello so much, don't you?

The next game to encounter our awesome-ness is a classic. But before we get to our next game, we almost literally ran into some city friends. Chaqzi, Derek, Brenda, Linette, Jessica, Anna, Kristen and of course, Kyle, are standing like right in the middle of one of the walk ways.

It's hard to miss them since most of them wear a lot of black, neon colors, or are just plain on misfits, along with a dash of puke green clothes in Kyles case. We then walk to the stand we were originally headed to. The freak show group ends up joining us like they usually do.

We come up to the "knock 'em over" stand. It's a classic at the carnival. There are three pins, one stacked on top of two. I pay the carnie, and he gives us 2 large softballs for us to throw. Suddenly, Chaqzi speaks up.

"Dude these guys cheat, they put water into them so they weigh a ton!"

The carnie laughs.

"No we don't, look."

Their carnie picks up the top pin of the one we were gonna knock down. We see that the bottom of the pin is hallowed out, so it couldn't hold anything. Derek laughs.

"He only showed you the top one! Hahahahaha!"

We all laugh. It was true, the bottom ones were probably not hallow. But we try anyways. I take one of the balls and throw it as hard as I can at the pins, only knocking the top one off. Mello takes the last one.

"Watch and learn boys, watch and learn..."

Mello throws the ball, putting any professional baseball and/or football star to shame. The ball hits one of the pins, causing it to bounce to the side, hitting the side of the stand. Then it bounces back, full force, and hits the other sending it epically flying. We all scream in victory. Mello jumps onto me, almost knocking me over.

"Matty I did it!"

I smile at his childish happiness. I think it's kind of cute. We take our giant stuffed tiger, which is later given to Kristen and Anna, and we're on to the next game.

Right next to our last game is a basketball game that most people know are impossible to win (have you noticed that?) But Mello sees a plush that he wants on that game, so of course being his best friend, I pull out the cash and attempt it. After four fails, Mello tells me that it's ok and that we should just move on.

"It's just a plush Matt. Let's just go to the next stand."

I sigh. I don't want to give up. He wants that thing, so I'm gonna get it for him. A goth kid that was sitting next to me in the hammer yesterday comes up, and pays to play. Instead of taking the two basketballs, he only takes one. He shoots and makes it. The guys points the dog plush Mello wanted. He turns around and hands it to Mello.

"For one that deserves." He says.

Oh boy am I pissed now.

"So what may your name be?" he asks Mello, a mischievous look on his face that's only visible to me.

"Mello, and you?"

"A pleasure to know you Mello, I am Servan."

Mello smiles, oblivious to the flirting.

"Nice to meet you Servan. How did you know I wanted this?"

Mello holds up the medium-sized plush.

"Oh I just over heard you two talking. It seems like your boyfriend here couldn't win it."

The goth guy looks to me with a dirty look. I hit right back with a dirtier one. Mello blushes furiously.

"H-he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

Servan smiles, probably happy that Mello's single and possibly looking.

"Oh, so are you looking? I know a few that are...ahem, available."

Servan winks at Mello, making him giggle. I'm in the background steaming from anger. Mello is mine, and nobody elses!

"No he isn't so if you'll excuse us, we were just having fun by ourselves."

I grab Mello's arm and pull him away from that goth bastard. Mello pulls me off to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know if I'm looking or not! Are you trying to keep me single or something? Johnny Christ! Go home!"

I look into Mello's eyes for a sign that he didn't mean it, but I see nothing but anger. I walk away leaving Mello to cool down. It's a long, lonely walk all the way back to the orphanage. I didn't want to anger Mello, but maybe I'm being selfish. He probably doesn't even like me.

I walk up the steps and through the large wooden doors of Wammy's house. I climb the unnecessarily long stairs to my room, flopping down onto my bed as soon as I reach it.

Today was just a wreck. Now that I think about it, I am being selfish. I want him all for myself, and I want no one else in this picture. I shouldn't try to take charge of Mello's life. He likes who he likes, and loves who he loves, and there's no space in that formula for me.

I grab the remote to my stereo and turn on the machine. I pick a random disc already in the 5 disc-changer. The Fray plays loudly through the semi-large speakers. 'She Is' is playing. I always change some of the wording so in my mind, the name of the song is 'He Is'. I sing my version out loud, unaware that someone is just outside of my door getting ready to knock.

After the song is over, I hear someone outside of my door crying then foot steps fading away. I get up and look both ways out my door. I see a girl with brown hair up in pig tails and wearing a lot of pink running down the large hallway, trailing her tears behind her. I ask the nearest girl around,

"Hey what's wrong with her?"

The girl doesn't answer me, but gives me a dirty look then walks away. I'll NEVER understand girls. Seriously, that's why I'm gay, girls are too clingy and emotional and definitely too offense to my friends that are girls. I retreat back into my room and flop back down onto my bed, falling asleep quickly, dreaming about what Mello and Servan were doing. Mello is a bitch, but I love him. He is...

"I'm in over my head..."

**So how did i do? Big thanks to ShinigamiMailJeevas!This fic would would be in ruins brning in the bottom of a pit if i didn't have her as a Beta! =D She recieved virtual cookies and her very own person zombie weiner dog! oh and just so you know, Johnny Christ is the bassist from the band Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Review!Don't make me stress out! XD**


End file.
